Tell me, Uncle Harry
by Mrs Norris224
Summary: "Tell me, Uncle Harry, why my mummy and my daddy aren't there anymore?" Since his birth, he had been prepared for this question.


**Hi everyone! This story is the translation of "Dis, Tonton Harry" a very short fiction writen by NaliaMalefoy. The original language is French but I found this story so touching and beautiful that I had to translate it to allow you, English-Speaking readers, to read it. Also, English isn't my native language so there might be some mistakes and I apologize in advance. Don't be shy and tell me what you think of this fiction (and you can also help me improve my English if you aren't too rude with me) and go check out the original.**

 **I hope you'll like it! -Mrs Norris224**

* * *

 **Tell me, Uncle Harry**

"Tell me, Uncle Harry, why my mummy and my daddy aren't there?"

" _I had been waiting for this question, you know. He was looking at me, with his wide-open blue eyes. He takes it from his father, as for his blond hair. However, he has your sharp mind and your smile, and he has both of your cleverness combined. I already fear the moment he will go to Hogwarts, he is going to make a splash. But here is, his gaze was piecing me and I knew that this little boy would never give up. I was at the mercy of an eight years-old-boy, who would have thought? I wish you could have been here, to answer for me. I had thought about my answer, I had been thinking about it since his birth. Because I have always known that the question would be asked. So, I bent towards him and I told him. I told him your story._

 _First, I told him that you couldn't stand each other, that you were always fighting, that you had hated each other for seven years. Then, I told him about the war, about his decision to join us, but don't worry, I didn't tell him about what we suffered, he doesn't need to know. I told him that the fights, the missions had brought you closer and that you had become friends. I told him that his daddy had been hurt and that you healed him, and that like that, you had fallen in love, due to those long moments of taking care of him in this little room._

 _I told him that after the war, his daddy had finally decided to tell you he loved you. I simply told him about you two, about how much you were in love with each other. I shew him some photos of you two, the ones where you smile like children and I told him it was that, true love. He asked me if Ginny and I were sharing true love, and I answered that it has nothing to do with it and that there would never be a love like yours. And I talked a lot, about you, about him and you. I gave him happy memories, as much as possible, because I know he is going to grow up by bridging the gap however he can. He laughed when I told him about the failed proposal and the flat his father had to get used. He smiled hard when I mentioned the wedding, Ron's and Blaise's malarkeys. You know, I saw in his eyes that he was happy to hear all these things about his parents but I knew I was about to make him feel sad then._

 _But I continued and I told him that you had been so happy to learn that he was going to come into this world, that he was your little miracle. I explained that you thought you would never have children but that he was the greatest present you could never have. But, after that, I had to tell him the end of the story… I had to explain that his daddy had a very dangerous job because he wanted to protect people and that he had been awfully hurt and that nobody had been able to heal him, not even you. I had to tell him that you had not been able to bear the loss of your lover and that you almost lost your little miracle because of all this sorrow. I had to reassure him because he thought that was his fault if his parents were not there anymore. But this is not fault, he is the only reason you held on, I know it, I told him._

 _I told him about the room in which you stayed, waiting for him, about the rest you needed. I explained him that you tried very hard to stay with him, that you fought like a lioness, but that it had not been enough. He asked me if you had choose his life instead of yours, because he is smart your little boy, he understands fast. So I told him the truth, I told him that you would have wanted his future to grow up. He was sad, if only you could have seen him… But he didn't cry, he looked at me with a small smile and then asked me if you and his father were together._

 _I said yes, Hermione, because I really think you are. Your bloody Slytherin and you. I really hope you are together. I miss you very much, but I'm looking after the part of you who is still with us. Give a kiss to Draco for Pansy and Blaise. They haven't come here yet, they don't have the courage."_

Once his confess over, Harry Potter stood up and put his bunch on the stone grave. Was legible:

" **Hermione Granger, Brave and Loving. A friend, a sister, a wife and a mother."**

The brown-haired rested his hand softly, caressing the marble, then he looked over the stoned nearby. It was flowered, proof that, at least one person, came here. We could read:

" **Draco Malfoy, Proud and Happy. A friend, a son, a husband and a father."**

"Take care of her, Malfoy." The boy-who-lived whispered before slowly walking away. He had to go home, to find his wife he was so lucky to have, his daughter he loved so much and his godson, his little Scorpius, who was going to need someone to help him to understand how we lived without his mummy and his daddy.


End file.
